Twisted Triangle
by Rowena Tempest
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a relationship problem, and Ginny seeks solace in Neville. Most characters OOC. Like I normally write. There are some references to Requirement of the Holidays, and without reading that first there will be confusion to the reader.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These characters are not something I can call my own. They belong to the wonderful and beloved J.K. Rowling. **

_Happiness. I look at you and that's what I feel. But I look at _him, _standing beside you, holding your hand, and I feel angry. You don't deserve how he treats you. I know he does it. I heard the two of you arguing last week in the corridor that you thought was secret. I heard the loud smack of the back of his hand as it met your cheek. I heard him call you the most degrading words. Especially that one word. The one word that stung me more than his slap stung you._

_Whore. After all the times he cheated on you, you're the whore._

_And the next day he came to me and told me to leave you alone, don't even look at you. I don't understand it._

_I help you, be there when you need a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen to your problems, an eye (or two) to appreciate your beauty, and arms to hold you when you need it._

_I'll make him regret treating you like that. I promise I will._

* * *

Neville looked up from his journal—really a book filled with letters to a girl that would never read them—only to see Harry and Ginny in another of their many arguments.

"What were you doing with him?"

"Homework."

"Don't lie to me, Ginny! He was all over you!"

"He was not!"

"He was."

"He wasn't."

"He was."

"Stop being childish, Harry!"

"I'm not being childish," Harry skulked.

"Yes, you are. We were just working on a Potions essay together!"

"Potions my-"

"Drop it, Harry. We weren't doing anything, okay?"

"Whatever. Just leave me alone, Ginny."

"Fine." Ginny watched Harry storm off to his dormitory before sitting beside Neville. "He's doing it again."

"Why don't you break up with him?" Neville casually but nervously hid away the journal.

"I just can't! you wouldn't understand!"

"Ginny, he hits you, and he accuses you of cheating on him when he really cheats on you!" Neville couldn't stop the words flowing from his mouth.

"He's cheated on me?" Ginny's eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh damn. I forgot that you didn't know about that."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Neville? Maybe I would've actually broken up with him then!" Ginny stood up and began swiftly walking to her dormitory. She turned back around to address Neville once more. "Maybe I would've broken up with him and gotten with someone ten times better, Neville." She let these words resound in Neville's ears before continuing on the way to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters property of J.K. Rowling. Go bow before her for she is amazing. **

_I'm tired of being with Harry. He hits me, calls me names, and now I was just told today by Neville that he cheats on me! Harry cheats on me and he has the nerve to accuse me of cheating on him? I have never had a single thought about another as long as I've been with him. Up until now._

_I have no idea what's wrong with me, but every time I get around him, the air becomes tighter around me like a blanket that's trying to suffocate me. Could I… no. I couldn't possibly love him. But maybe I… no. I refuse to think about it. I love Harry. Even considering another person would be cheating in Harry's eyes. But I don't know what to do. Someone needs to help me._

* * *

"Harry we need to talk." Ginny blocked Harry from leaving the locker room after Quiddich practice.

"I'm glad you thought so, Ginny. Because we do." Harry ran his hand through his hair.

Ginny looked at Harry hesitantly and decided to just say what she had to. "I was told yesterday that you had cheated on me." There. She said it. All she had to do was wait on Harry to react.

"Yeah, I did. But that isn't what I wanted to talk about." Harry looked at Ginny with a sort of sad smile. "I'm breaking up with you."

"W-What?" Ginny stuttered.

"Yeah. I'm breaking up with you. So that's that. I really like you, Ginny. Hell, thought I loved you. But after yesterday I realized that I'm putting way too much pressure on myself, what with You-Know-Who and Quiddich and all."

Shock and sadness created waves across Ginny's face. "Um… I don't know what to say. I honestly feel like yelling at you right now, but I don't want to because that might upset you more…" she trailed off.

"I guess I'll see you around then, Ginny."

"Uh-huh." Tears slowly streamed from Ginny's eyes as she watched Harry leave her life.

* * *

Ginny plopped down beside Neville, limp as a rag doll. "He dumped me."

Neville was silent for a short span of time. "And?" he finally asked.

"And I was going to dump him, but instead he dumped me. He claims he's too stressed out." Ginny began playing with a bit of loose string on her robes. Neville grabbed her hands to make her stop and ripped the string off close to the fabric.

"I don't think he's the one that's stressed."

"Why do you say that, Neville?" Ginny's eyes began to well up. She thought she couldn't cry anymore, and here she was about to cry in front of Neville! "Why do you say he may not be the one that's stressed? Do I look stressed? Do I act stressed? What would make you say that? What?" She collapsed onto Neville's lap and began shaking vehemently with each sob that tore from her throat.

"I was just suggesting that maybe you're a bit stressed as well! Please stop crying, Ginny, people'll stare! Ginny! People are staring!" Neville wasn't used to having so many eyes on him, especially because a girl was laying on his lap crying her eyes out.

"You're worried about people staring? Here I am, pouring my heart out to you, and you're worried about people staring?" Ginny's eyes slanted to near-closed. "You're worse than him." She got up and rushed to her dormitory. Neville did likewise, eager to escape all the eyes that were suddenly on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. Not my characters. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't wanna get sued.**

_\He broke up with you. After everything you did for him, _he _broke up with _you_. I'm not going to lie, I'm really glad this happened. But I think you should've dumped him. He isn't worth your time, I kept trying to tell you that but you wouldn't listen to me. And look where it got you. You're probably in your dormitory right now, crying your eyes out over him. You shouldn't shed tears for that insensitive jerk. I would give anything to have the chance that he had, and he threw it away. _

_He's in here now, laughing about some new girlfriend. I told you he was cheating on you, here's proof because right now, just now he said that they've been together for two weeks. And he broke up with you today so that doesn't make any sense unless he was cheating on you. He'll never know what he gave up unless he has it again, and I don't want him having you again. _

* * *

"Neville, have you seen my other shoe?" Harry was waving around one shoe as he stooped to look under his bed.

"Why would I know where your shoe is?" Neville slammed his book closed and gave Harry a death glare.

"Okay, why are you looking at me like that, Neville? I haven't done anything to you."

"You didn't have to do anything to me. You hurt Ginny."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You have a little thing for Ginny, don't you?"

Neville glared at Harry. "I do not have a 'little thing' for Ginny. You had a little thing for her. I…" he faltered, not knowing what to say next.

"You think you love her, don't you?" Harry laughed. "You think you love her! That's rich, Neville. Just wonderful! Maybe you two can have babies together or something. Get her out of my life while you're at it."

"If I were you, I wouldn't want her out of my life. But that's just me though."

"You're not me though, Neville, and thank God you're not. I'd be suicidal, and probably dead by now."

"You might want to shut up, Harry."

"Or what? You'll get your little plant over there to attack me?" Harry carelessly pointed his wand at Neville's bedside table, on which resided one _mimbulus mimbletonia. _Harry accidentally made sparks fly out of the tip of his wand. "Shit!" The plant reacted fast, and Harry was quickly covered with the thick dark green Stinksap.

"I guess I will get it to attack. Or, rather, you'll get it to attack you." Neville picked the plant up and began stroking it, crooning to the _mimbulus mimbletonia _about how he didn't mean for the mean, ugly boy to hurt the plant. Harry stormed away from this scene in a fury, wiping his glasses on the sleeve of his robes as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER!! IS J.K. ROWLING'S, NOT MINE. YEAH. SO THERE. YOU NOW HAVE YOUR DISCLAIMER. YEAH.**

_I don't know what to do. I miss Harry, but I know he's no good for me. I talk to Neville almost daily about Harry, and he tells me things about Harry that makes me not want to even look at Harry ever again. I just… don't know what to do… _

* * *

Ginny, sitting in the Gryffindor common room, looked up from her journal and saw Hermione approaching. "Hermione, what would you do if you were me?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "What do you mean, what would I do?"

"With the Harry situation."

"Oh."

Ginny patiently waited for Hermione's answers while fiddling with a burn hole in her sleeve. Ginny couldn't tell if it was a new hole that she had made or if it was one that had been there when her robes were purchased.

"I would just ignore him for a while."

"Ignore him." Ginny gave Hermione a blank stare. "How can I ignore him when I can't stop thinking about him?"

"I can't answer that, Ginny. You'll have to figure that out for yourself."

Ginny sighed heavily. "Of course I have to figure that out for myself. I always have to figure stuff out for myself." She got out of her chair and began to walk to her dormitory, but turned around again to talk to Hermione. However, instead of Hermione, she came face-to-face with Ron.

"Heard about what Harry did to you," he muttered.

"And?" Ginny prompted him to continue.

"You know how I feel about him now, ever since…" Ron trailed off. The previous year, Ron had found himself smitten with one Draco Malfoy, but Harry didn't appreciate having a bisexual best friend. Needless to say, Harry quickly "got rid" of Ron's friendship.

"Yeah, I know. I guess this makes you right about him, huh?" Ginny sat back down in her seat and propped her head in her hands. Ron slumped his lanky frame into the chair beside her.

"I guess. I'm not bragging or anything, but you know how I felt about the two of you dating. I'm actually glad that it's over between the two of you, but I hate seeing you so sad."

Ginny nodded her head, not really listening. A tear rolled down her cheek. Ron, unable to handle his sister's tears, stood up awkwardly and mumbled an excuse about going to the library or something. Ginny curled up into a ball and ared blankly into the fire until it had gotten too late to stay up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. All belong to J.K. Rowling. **

_Ginny. I love you. I'm going to make my declaration today. I will shout it to the tops of the __trees, to the tallest giants, even. I'll shout it at your overprotective older brother, Ron. I'll yell it to him...__At a distance, of course. I don't want to see his bad side. And then... Then, I'll whisper it to you. I'll__whisper it into your ear, as intimate as I possibly can. I can only wish that you would return the words.__Of course, to wish something does not make it so. But still, I can just imagine whispering to you those __words I've longed to whisper, and you, in a nervous voice, whispering them back. The words tumbling __off of your sweet, beautiful lips... _

* * *

Neville looked up longingly at Ginny, who was across the room staring blankly into the fire. Justas she did the night before, just as she did every night since Harry dumped her. An idea hit him, and heran to his dormitory quickly and put away his journal. He ran just as quickly down to the common room once more and came to a quick stop in front of Ginny. "I have an idea."

"Hmm?" Ginny gazed at him vaguely.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we? It's not too late, so we won't get in trouble for being out on thegrounds. If you want, we can nick some food from the kitchens and make a sort of picnic out of it." Nevillel ooked at Ginny anxiously.

"A picnic? That sounds lovely, Neville. Just lovely." She stood out of the chair and straightenedthe wrinkles out of her robes. "Well, I have nothing else to do, so why not? All I've been doing is daydreaming,and I need a break from that."

The two exited the common room. They walked to the cooridor in which the entrance to the kitchenswas hidden, Neville feeling awkward and Ginny feeling almost the same.

"Er... I'll open the door, then." Neville tickled the pear and pulled on the handle that appeared. A femalehouse-elf looked up at the creaking noise the door had made and a smile cracked on her face. In a squeaky voice,she asked what she could do for the two.

Ginny cleared her throat. "We would like some food for a picnic, please."

"Some pumpkin juice, maybe? Half a dozen pastries? Some nice turkey for a sandwich, perhaps?" The house-elf ran around, gathering things as she said their names. "Cookies? Pudding? Soup?"

"Pumpkin juice, two pastries, turkey, and bread will be fine. Neville, do you want anything else?"

"N-no. That's quite enough, I would think."

The house-elf pressed a basket into Neville's arms. "Here's your food, sir. Just leave the basket by the fireplace tonight, and Penny will pick it up tonight, I will." Penny pushed the two out of the kitchens and through the door. "Penny hates to be so rude, but there's work to be done, there is!"

"Well, that was... erm... interesting." Neville stood in front of the door that was once more a painting.

"Yes. I've never nicked food before, Fred and George always got enought for me if I wanted somelate at night."

"Yeah. Shall we go then?"

"Of course." Ginny followed Neville out to the grounds underneath a tree by the lake.

Once there, Neville plucked up the courage to tell Ginny what had been bothering him. "Ginny, there'ssomething I have to tell you."

"Okay." Ginny looked up from fixing her sandwich and gave Neville her undivided attention.

"I... er... well... I... um... iloveyou." The words came out scrunched together, and it took a few seconds forGinny to correctly decipher what he said.

"You love me?"

"Yes. That is, I think I may... well, yeah. I do." Neville felt a great weight pull off of his shoulders.

That's all well and good, Neville, but I don't quite know what to say to that except... well... I may just love you too." Ginny leaned in to Neville and the two shared a kiss that shook the very ground they were sitting on.

"Well, well. Picking up the pieces, Neville?" The two broke apart to find Harry looming over him with an unknown fifth year Ravenclaw glued to his side.

"What do you mean, picking up the pieces?" Neville asked.

"I mean are you 'fixing' what's left of Ginny now that I've broken her?"

"You foolish prat, you did not break me!" Ginny stood up and withdrew her wand. "Any boy that can stand there with another girl on his arm does not have the privilege of breaking me!"

"Sure. If that's what you want to believe." Harry studied Ginny's face. "To you, poor Neville here is probably just a rebound or something." Harry directed his words to Neville. "I'm truly sorry. If I knew she would've picked a weak little thing like you as her next, I would never even have broken up with her.

"Neville is not weak." Ginny's eyes flashed and she muttered a quick incantation. Harry and his "sidekick" ran away quickly as giant flying bogies surrounded the two.

"Ah. Bat-Bogey Hex?" Neville looked at Ginny appraisingly. "Beautiful." However, Neville was not talking about the spell. Ginny blushed and the two once more began to shyly kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. J.K. Rowling owns this. Not me, not you, not the man in the moon who only comes down for tea on Wednesdays and sometimes on Thursdays but only when he's feeling peckish. J.K.Rowling. Glad we could clear that up. **

_We kissed! Neville and I kissed. It was so romantic. He took me out for a picnic up under the tree __by the lake, and it just happened. Of course Harry had to walk by and notice us. He was with __some Ravenclaw girl in my year. I forget what her name was. I should probably ask Luna about her. __I'll worry about that later. I just can't stop thinking of the kiss, though. It was so innocent, as if __Neville had never kissed another girl before. Of course, that may be the case. I don't care though. __No other girl has felt like this over him, I'm sure. _

* * *

"Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes, Ron. Neville."

"Why Neville?"

"Because he's better for me than Harry ever was."

"That may be true, Harry is a prat, but Neville? You're my sister, I'm sure you can get any guy you want."

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"You look like me, of course."

Ginny snorted with laughter. "_That's _your reasoning? If you were so good-looking, you'd have all the girls hanging on to you!"

Ron cleared his throat. "I do believe that, with my current situation, I do not _need _all the girls hanging on me. I have the one person that's better than all the girls."

"Ah, yes. How could I forget. Perfect little Draco."

"Don't you mock Draco in that tone."

"Hey, I'm not the one who made Dad pass out from shock. I mean, I can just imagine what guts it took for you to tell Dad that you were bisexual, but that you were dating a Malfoy? I almost thought he would disown you like Sirius' mother did him."

"But he didn't, that's all that matters. Mum reasoned with him, and he calmed down. Although Draco's dad did disown him."

"Don't remind me. I'm the one that walked in on the two of you over the summer, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Ron blushed.

"I always wondered who took--"

"Shut it, Ginny."

Ginny smirked and got up. "Well don't hassle me about going for Neville and I won't tell Mum what you did under her roof." She got up and walked away, giggling quietly to herself over the power she had over her older brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I mean it. Not mine. I promise. I wish it were mine... but it's not**

_I'm worried. _

_Harry wants to talk to me._

_Probably about Neville._

_I don't want to._

_But I have to._

_Have to go, he's waiting on me._

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry?" Ginny looked at him skeptically.

"I miss you."

"Is that all you have to say? After treating me the way you did, all you can say is you _miss _me? What's up with that?"

"It's not just that I miss you, Ginny, I…" tears leaked from Harry's eyes. "I love you. I never thought I would love anyone, but being without you… it's like being without air. Without food. Without water."

"Just cut it out, Harry. I get it. You want another chance." Ginny took Harry's hands into her own. "I don't think I'm willing to give you another chance though."

"But I love you. I need a second chance. I need it, Ginny." He lifted her hands to his lips and gazed into her eyes. "Will you give me another chance?"


	8. Chapter 8

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. The end.**

"Harry wants me back."

"But I love you more than Harry, and I treat you better than he does."

"But Neville, I really don't…"

"Don't what?" Neville looked into Ginny's brown eyes with longing. "You don't what, Ginny?" He grabbed her hand.

Ginny pulled her hand away from his. "I don't love you, Neville."

Neville began crying. "But I love you."

Ginny stood up. "In order for love to work, I have to love you back. And I don't. I love Harry."

"And I suppose he explained why he was cheating on you, why he hit you, why he called you those names?"

"Yes, he did. He's under a lot of stress, Neville. A lot. With everything dealing with You-Know-Who, and his classes, and everything else, he's just having lots of problems lately."

"I would never let my problems effect how I treated you."

"That's just it, Neville. You give me everything I want. Maybe you need to tell me no sometimes."

"But I can't tell you no. You deserve to have everything you want." Neville wiped away his tears. "Everything," he repeated.

"Maybe that's true, Neville. Maybe it is," Ginny sighed. "But… Maybe it's not. Maybe you're not what I need. Maybe I don't need what I want."

"But then again maybe you do."

"What I need, Neville, is Harry." With that, Ginny walked away into Harry's arms, where, according to J.K. Rowling, she belonged.

Okay, so I know some of you are disappointed. I hate to tell you that I lost interest in this story over the summer, and I only finished it because I felt I was obligated to. After all, people do read this. Review, rant, whatever. But don't ask me to continue it please!


End file.
